In with the Old In with the New
by PurpleTwizzlers
Summary: The Knights, realizing they haven't fully explored Quarton. When they travel to the Desert of Core Dust, they discover that some things aren't buried by the sands of time; they're preserved. (Note: This is an OC story, but in a fashion that would be plausible if a Season 2 were made. Not self-insert.)
1. Chapter 1- The Sandstorm

**Seems pretty dead on this side of , huh? Well, I've had this idea for years now and while I would** _ **love**_ **some feedback, I'm mainly doing this for fun! Tenkai Knights is a show that helped me get into anime and get me through a really bad depression. Also, we're going with English ages. Without further ado, here's the thing you clicked on!**

Since Vilius' demise, summons from Quarton was far-and-few between. Whenever the Bricks did glow, however, Toxsa hastily rushed to the Portal to see the problem. Gen and Beni would come occasionally, but only the tougher missions. Ceylan would make a sarcastic remark over the simple task, and Chooki and Guren would end up coaxing them and completing their task. The cycle continued for three years. (Everyone was 16 with the exception of Toxsa). This time was different.

Beag and his army were perfectly content on the cliffs. In fact, Beag had literally nothing for them to do.

"Must be a glitch," Valorn suggested with a shrug.

"That can't be true," Bravenwolf insisted. "Our Bricks _always_ glow for some reason!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Beag," Lydendor interrupted. "Is there anywhere on Quarton we _haven't_ been to?"

"Hmm," Beag hummed. "There is the Desert of Core Dust."

"Desert of Core Dust?" Valorn echoed.

"Sounds mythical enough," Tributon chimed in. "Let's go."

And off they went.

The coarse wind howled across the desert. Sand stole another spot. It was difficult to see there through the thick veil.

"I can't see my hand in front of my face!" Tributon complained, waving his lego-hand in front of him.

"This is like the time in _Doomsploder X_ where-"

Tributon interrupted Valorn. "Yeah, yeah. _Doomsploder_ , _Doomsploder_."

The green Robot growled.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Lydendor said sharply.

They shut themselves up.

The wind started pushing them back. Tributon, being the most aerodynamic in design, got thrusted head-first into a large sand-dune.

"What was that for?!" he demanded. The only thing visible of him were his wiggling feet.

"It's getting rough out here, guys," Bravenwolf stated. "Lydendor, use your chain and help Tributon out. Valorn, you're the sturdiest. You go in front of me and block the wind."

"Roger!" Lydendor agreed.

Valorn got into position.

The Knights trudged through the sands of the desert. With every step, the sand below their feet seemed to get thicker and thicker. The harsh winds whipped their metal mercilessly. Something, however, compelled Bravenwolf to keep going. As their leader, the other Knights couldn't muster to complain.

Eventually, the cruelty of the desert ceased. The winds were gentle, and the sand was soft.

"Woah, look!" Tributon shouted.

Bravenwolf turned, as did the rest of the Knights. They saw a swirling vortex of sand surrounding them. Bravenwolf felt as if he were in the middle of the whirlpool. However, one things the Knights had learned time and time again was:

If magical things happened, it was for a reason.

They treaded the soft area cautiously.

"Keep your eyes open," Bravenwolf instructed in a whisper.

In the center of the vortex, things felt different. Everything was ominously quiet.

Valorn expected a giant monster to appear.

Lydendor prepared for a stray Warbeast.

Tributon braced for the ground to swallow them.

And Bravenwolf kept his mind clear.

 _Clang!_

"The heck?! I stubbed by foot on something!" Tributon looked down at his feet. There was something white.

The Knights rushed over.

"Maybe it's another Dragon Cube or something?" Valorn suggested.

"Let's be careful digging it out," Lydendor suggested.

They nodded in agreement and began uncovering the thing.

" _Mmmmngh_ ….."

Valorn shrieked and scrambled backward. Tributon froze for a moment before he helped the rest of his friends dig the thing out.

It was a white Robot with an intricate design. It had the pointed face of Tributon, but the points were an icy shade of blue; it had Venetta's eye shape, but almost a light-pink color. The body of the bot was white, and its chest-plate featured pink, light blue, yellow, light green, light purple, and silver. The design of the plate, however, was a diamond. The Robot seemed severely damaged. Its eyes weren't illuminating, which meant they were unconscious.

"Do you think they're part of Beag's crew?" Valorn asked, voice faint from shock.

"No, they don't look like they're part of _any_ army we've fought," Lydendor responded.

"Yeah, all of the soldiers look the same," Tributon added.

Pause.

"Which means they may be from Earth!" he added slowly.

"Wouldn't Mr. White know, though?" Valorn argued.

"Not necessarily," Lydendor defended. "We didn't know about Gen or Beni because they used a different portal. They could have, too."

"Hey," Bravenwolf spoke up. "Let's just take them back to Earth. If they're not from there, it won't work. If they are, then it'll be a smooth trip. But… we have to hurry."

Bravenwolf turned their attention to the Robot's sparking back.

" _Crap_ ," Tributon said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2- The Scar

"Mgnh.."

"Hey! I think she's waking up!"

Her eyes opened to see a tan boy with red and black hair. He was in her face. Too close. Too close. Had to push him off. Her body felt like lead. She couldn't move.

"About time," another voice complained. "Sleeping Beauty…"

"Relax, Toxsa," another coaxed.

"You were out for some time," another said a bit more gently. "Are you okay?"

She felt her body being pushed gently to an upright position. Four boys.

One with blue hair, green goggles, and brilliant blue eyes. He wore a fluffy jacket, a t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops.

One had yellow hair pulled back and green eyes. He wore a varsity jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

The red-haired one had backed off (finally). He had purple-ish eyes. He wore a plain, red t-shirt, jeans, and socks.

The shortest one of the group had spikey, green hair and pupils that were much too small for his massive eyes. He wore a _Doomsploder_ t-shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"Water," she rasped.

"I'll get it," the yellow one announced, walking into the kitchen.

Moments later, he returned. She hastily swallowed it. Much better.

"So? Who are you?" the green one asked.

(Toxsa had grown to be kinda rude thanks to hormones raging at this age)

"Woah," the blue one interrupted. "Let's introduce ourselves first. My name's Ceylan Jones."

"Chooki Mason," the yellow one chimed.

"Guren Nash."

"Toxsa Dalton. So, _now_ what's your name?"

"My name?" she paused. "Yuri Walker."

Ceylan smiled, crossed his arms, and nodded. "Cute." He had turned into kind of a flirt.

"Miss Walker," Guren spoke up. "Is this yours?" Guren had matured into a gentleman.

He held up a Core Brick. It was clear.

Her eyes widened. "Where did you get that?!"

"It was around your neck," he explained, putting a soft hand on her shoulder. "You're pretty beat up, Miss Walker. You and your armor."

"You're…." she tried to take it from him, but her body still refused to move.

"You can call me Bravenwolf," he said. "On Quarton, I mean."

"You boys… you couldn't possibly be those Knights…."

"We are," Toxsa said.

He had fetched a mirror from Mr. White's bathroom drawer. He held it up to her. She looked down at herself

Her naturally white hair was a mess. Her eyes were weak. One was Beni's color, and the other was gold. She had bruises around her collar bone. Her arms were burnt. She wore a torn-up, sleeveless shirt, shorts, and no shoes.

She felt a warm hand on her back.

"You have a scar here," Chooki said. "It's shaped like a prism."

She tensed.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.


End file.
